1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar energy device, and particularly to a solar energy device having a connecting structure.
2. Description of Related Art
With the consideration of environmental protection in recent years, the developments of alternative energy and renewable energy have become popular in response to the shortage of fossil energy and to reduce the impact on environment caused by the use of fossil energy. Herein, photovoltaic cells attract the most attention among the alternative energy and renewable energy. Photovoltaic cells are capable of converting solar energy into electric energy directly without polluting the environment by generating hazardous substances such as carbon dioxide or nitride in the power generation process.
However, a complicated structure and comparatively more components are required to dispose the solar energy devices to the stage. As a result, the cost of facilitating solar energy by man power and the required components cannot be effectively reduced. Furthermore, most of the supporting components used for mounting the solar energy devices are in rigid structure, and it may lead to the plurality of solar energy devices being restricted to a plane after they are connected to each other, and any appropriate change along with the environmental topography where the solar energy devices are located cannot also be available. Thus, how to effectively simplify the supporting components into a unit and reduce the disposing time, and improve the adaptation of the solar energy device to the environmental topography are the issues deserved further research.